


(Не) похож

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: О схожестях и различиях двух самых важных людей в жизни Какаши
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	(Не) похож

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фэндомную Битву в команду Naruto 2021  
> Если вам нравится Обито и КакаОби, лучше воздержаться от прочтения

— …Ненавижу ждать три минуты, пока рамен заварится!

Ага, понятно.

— Моё хобби — соревнование по поеданию рамена!

Ага…

— Моя мечта — стать самым великим Хокаге!

Колокольчик звякает, сорвавшись с красной ленты. Под протектором зудит рассечённое веко. На пол падает выпавший изо рта леденец. Жарко.

Какаши не сказал бы, что думает об этом постоянно — сейчас не до того. В своей голове команде он уделяет времени меньше, чем раньше. Изредка у него всё-таки чешется и левый глаз, и правая ладонь. И где-то глубоко внутри неприятно ноет сердце. Он не раз возвращался к тому дню, гадая, а что если бы. А что если бы его вытащили. А что если бы она выжила. А что если бы он пришёл вовремя и помог им — зачем-то же подарил этот чёртов бесполезный кунай.

Новая жизнь — новый шанс исправиться и стать нужным. Три маленьких человека перед ним — таких маленьких, он едва касается ладонью головы самого низкого из них (и, по иронии, самого громкого). Кого Какаши хотелось слышать меньше всего, потому что даже по интонации он напоминал Учиху Обито. Кричит, любит поесть, хочет стать Хокаге.

Каждый раз, когда Какаши писал в голове имя Учихи Обито, где-то под рёбрами всё скручивало и сжималось, его будто тянуло к бывшему сокоманднику, к земле, где он лежал. Его остатками черви не могли насытиться почти пятнадцать лет. Должно быть, всё сожрали.

Какаши и сам был не прочь покормить червей.

— Моё имя тоже будет на этом камне! — кричит привязанный к столбу Наруто — наглец. Давным-давно Какаши бы привязал так Обито, посмотрел, как тот будет извиваться и просить освободить его. А в команде Минато наконец наступил бы порядок.

Его имя, Узумаки Наруто, рядом с именем Учихи Обито. Худшей судьбы для этого мальчишки не придумаешь. Да он и не такой неловкий, каким показался Какаши на первый взгляд.

«Надеюсь, нет, Наруто», — думает он, пока Сакура объясняет, что имеет в виду Какаши.

Нельзя. Нельзя смотреть в сторону этого камня — Какаши обжигается взглядом. Нельзя об этом больше думать: Какаши хочет другой, новой жизни, он хочет новых людей в ней, _новых_ , а не двенадцатилетнюю копию команды Минато.

— Вы прошли, — говорит им Какаши. Улыбается, искренне и почти нежно, как не успел улыбнуться в своей жизни никому. Дети, так похожие на них — на Обито, на маленькую, милую Рин и на него самого — угрюмого и сдержанного. В его тело впились три маленькие пиявки, а он не собирался их отдирать. Он сделает всё, чтобы они не повторили судьбу команды Минато. Всё, что в его силах.

***

Наруто возмужал. Какаши успел пережить и повторные, гадкие и тёплые воспоминания в правой руке, и стеклянные глаза Хаку, направленные на него, и уже знакомый, близкий к коже стук сердца, что вскоре останавливается. Какаши успел пережить уход Саске. Какаши успел пережить несколько ночных кошмаров, просыпался в пустой кровати, переворачивал подушку и падал без сил на холодную поверхность. Холод ледяного мальчика, холод капель дождя, заливающих лицо юного Наруто, когда он нёс его обратно в Коноху. Когда почти решил, где будет его хоронить.

Он действительно подрос, стал крепче с тех пор, как покинул деревню. Принёс книгу из его любимой серии. Научился драться. И думать. Какаши делал на всякий случай это за него, но чем дольше он учил этого мальчишку, тем больше тот его поражал. Он был не похож ни на Обито, ни на Минато-сенсея.

Наруто улыбается. Наруто снова обходит его — явно его была идея начать пересказывать сюжет новой книги Джирайи-сама. Наруто заливисто смеётся, и Какаши смеётся вместе с ним. Вместе с ними — его любимыми учениками. С давно сломавшимся и взрослым голосом Какаши их было двое — два звонких колокольчика.

«Третьему придётся отдать себя в жертву».

Какая ирония, Минато-сенсей.

Когда деревню атакует Пейн, Какаши рвётся во что бы то ни стало сохранить. Вот этого мужчину со шрамом на лице. Какая разница, насколько сейчас ценна жизнь Какаши — как более опытный ниндзя он всё равно умрёт. Он гонит от себя кадры из головы, где Наруто остаётся совсем один. Пускай с ним будет Ирука-сенсей.

Какаши будет закрывать спину Наруто. Пока его ищут Акацки. Пока его должен найти Пейн. 

Пока он будет нужен этому парню в маске.

Грёбаная маска. Обито жив. Всё это время был. Всё видел. Всё… знал?..

— Прекрати винить себя, Какаши, — говорит он.

У него сломался голос. Давно. Обито звучит будто ему лет семьдесят, будто он дряхлый старик. Обито говорит: «Из-за тебя Рин была убита». Обито говорит: «В моём мире ты получишь всё — вернётся она и твоя идеальная версия меня».

— Я люблю тебя, Какаши, — Обито вспарывает старую рану голосом маленькой Рин. Какаши разбивает зеркало построенных Обито иллюзий.

Он лишил его Минато-сенсея и Кушины. Он возглавил организацию, которая охотилась за Наруто и другими джинчурики. Он объявил войну. Очередную. Он забрал столько жизней его товарищей и подчинённых из третьей дивизии.

Из-за Какаши и смерти Рин?

Нет.

Хотел бы Какаши посмотреть на мир, каким его видит Обито. Хотел бы… но времени в обрез. Где-то там, пока он беседует с Обито в затхлом измерении Камуи, снаружи сражаются его товарищи. Близкий друг Майто Гай, обожаемая ученица и гениальнейший медик Харуно Сакура… и Наруто.

Он должен держать в голове образ Наруто, должен говорить о Наруто — быть может, это заставит Обито опомниться? Какаши всю жизнь знал только «светлую», ровную сторону Обито — ребёнка без горного хребта шрамов, ряби Риннегана и обиды на целый мир. Знал доверчивого, шумного, наивного ребёнка, каким Какаши никогда не был.

Сейчас Обито напоминает Какаши такого же ребёнка. Разозлившегося, у которого отобрали игрушку. Слишком громкого.

Ты больше не хочешь стать Хокаге, Обито. Что же твоя мечта? Что же твоя муза? Сам же знал, что она выбрала такой путь.

Какаши дышит через раз после своего вызова Обито на бой. Какаши пытается не видеть перед собой мальчишку в очках. Какаши хочет спасения для всех остальных ценой жизни…

_(…героя Конохи Третьей мировой войны._

_…его лучшего друга, так многому научившего Какаши._

_…члена команды Минато, чьим капитаном был Какаши)._

…отступника S-ранга.

…человека, объявившего новую войну миру шиноби.

…человека, что охотился за Наруто.

Руку печёт. На лезвии куная запеклась кровь.

— Всё кончено, Обито.

Из незажившей раны на груди хлещет кровь, жилет впитывает быстро остывающую влагу. Какаши разбит. Внутри и снаружи. Его бы окунуть в ванну с плещущейся чакрой…

— Я позволю тебе выиграть этот бой. Но не войну.

Какаши зашивает две раны поперёк груди. Обито исчез, не сказал больше ни слова — Какаши всё равно бы его дальше не слушал. Дорогой человек, лучший друг, тот, к кому Какаши чувствовал самое тёплое, что было в его чёрством сердце. Пока игла проходила сквозь его кожу (почти не больно), в голове растворялся розовый туман вокруг образа Обито. С каждым уколом. С каждым движением.

Какаши обязан убить его и защитить то, что ему дорого. Он обязан попытаться снова (интересно, почему Обито не умер после его Райкири?). Это его долг — спасти мир и своих товарищей. Ради всех смертей, что видел и не видел Какаши. Ради Минато-сенсея и его жены. Ради Гая, Сакуры, Цунаде-сама, Третьего Хокаге. Ради Наруто.

Как же они с Обито не похожи.

— Что такого ты наговорил Наруто за всё время?!

Какаши хочется улыбнуться — как же сложно, всё болит.

— Я не уверен, что его путь не ошибочный, но у него шансов победить больше, чем у тебя.

В глазах Обито жалость перевешивает злость. Чёрствое сердце Какаши не отзывается в ответ.

— Почему?

— Потому что если он споткнётся на своём пути, я помогу ему.

Наруто. Взгляд его синих глаз, его широкая улыбка, его звонкий смех. Внутри Какаши что-то разливается, когда он это вспоминает. Ради этой улыбки он готов бороться дальше.

Его не тянет больше вниз, как было при остатках тусклых чувств к Обито. С каждым годом, проведённым с командой 7 они становились всё тусклее и тусклее.

Соображается туго: за два дня событий случилось больше, чем за всю жизнь после АНБУ. Вернулся Саске. Едва не умер Гай. Штаб разрушен. Обито перешёл на их сторону. И тоже умер.

Он пытался вернуть его к жизни по инерции. Он пытался спасти память о нём, но всё больше вспоминал, из-за кого началась эта война. Из-за кого был воскрешён Учиха Мадара и вернулась Кагуя.

«Он жив в тебе, Наруто».

Нет, не так.

«Ты жив вместо него, Наруто».

Его команда жива и здорова, его команда спасает мир, его команда ударила по башке Матерь Божью.

— Я люблю вас.

Всех троих. Сейчас он уверен, что это взаимно.

Наруто любит такими словами разбрасываться, Какаши же едва выдавил из себя, почти не дыша, глядя заворожённо.

— Какой он классный, — почти плакал привязанный к столбу мальчишка, услышав из уст Какаши цитату убийцы своих родителей.

— Я люблю вас, Какаши-сенсей! — кричал малец, вися на его шее перед экзаменом на чунина.

— Спасибо, Какаши-сенсей, — говорил подросший юноша, как только отточил свою новую технику (по словам Какаши — сильнее, чем расенган).

Юноша обнимал его, болтая ногами, пока Какаши нёс его обратно в деревню после битвы с Пейном. Чёрт подери, из-за этого юноши он сейчас может ходить по земле и чувствовать на себе тяжесть его тела.

— Какаши-сенсей, я всё-таки люблю вас, — усмехается Наруто спустя много лет после того первого экзамена на чунина. Улыбается широко, мысленно благодарит за всё, что они друг для друга сделали. За весь жизненный путь, который прошли вместе.

Наруто любит всех, кто когда-либо ему помогал. И, Какаши знает, примерно одинаково.

«Я тоже люблю тебя, Наруто», — хотел бы сказать ему Какаши.

Я люблю тебя, как не должен любить никогда.

Он улыбается счастливой Хинате, привычно гладит по макушке Наруто, и их любовь друг к другу греет его дряхлое, износившееся, едва тёплое сердце. Заведённое второй раз в тот страшный для Конохи день атаки Пейна, благодаря его обожаемому ученику.

Он никогда не скажет громко ему в ответ: «Я люблю тебя, Наруто».


End file.
